The present invention relates to tennis racket and more particularly to an elastic sheath dampers in tennis racket throat which absorbs the shock waves from the frame without transmitting to the handle of the racket.
The shockproof device in a tennis racket is very important. It prevents the shock waves from transmitting to the handle of a racket in order to protect the hand of a player and to promote the scores of the player in a competition. Generally, a hit of a tennis racket against a flying ball creates a great deal of the shock waves. If the tennis racket has no any shockproof arrangement, the shock waves will transmit to the handle of the racket that injure the hand and wrist of the player and gradually cause a tennis elbow. Thus, many tennis rackets in the market have different shockproof devices. However, the result is not as expected.
The present invention has a main object to provide an elastic sheath dampers in tennis racket throat to prevent the shock waves from transmitted to the handle of the racket.
Accordingly, the tennis racket of the present invention comprises generally a head or frame, a throat and a handle. The throat is separated from the handle to form a roughly truncated triangular configuration. While, the handle forms a Y-shaped configuration. The throat and the handle each has a pair of hollow interior tubular branches connected by a pair of cylindrical bars. Each of the cylindrical bars has a pair of elastic sheaths respectively secured to two ends thereof. So that the shock wave from the head is absorbed in the throat and will not transmit to the handle.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.